User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 6 Battle 1 Darth Maul vs The Arbiter (Ripa 'Moramee)
Darth Maul-The Sith Apprentice to Darth Sidious and master of the double sided-lightsaber! Ripa 'Moramee-The Arbiter who lead the Covanent Forces during campaign of Harvest! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Darth Maul Darth Maul was a male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith who lived during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Originally a Dathomiri Nightbrother born on Iridonia and known only as Maul, he was given, as an infant, by his Nightsister mother on Dathomir to Darth Sidious, who trained him in the ways of the dark side of the Force as his secret apprentice on a secret Mustafar training facility, along with the help of a split personality droid. Maul became a master of Juyo, Jar'Kai, and Teräs Käsi, with training in Niman, and chose to wield a red-bladed saberstaff in combat. Though well trained in the ways of the Sith, Maul was technically a Sith Lord in violation of the Rule of Two because his own Master was at the time apprenticed to another, the Muun Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. In 33 BBY, Sidious gave Maul his first mission: put the criminal organization Black Sun in disarray. Maul carried out this task perfectly, dealing the group a grievous blow. Maul played an instrumental role in the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. The crisis was engineered by Darth Sidious, who lived a double life as Senator Palpatine of Naboo, to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office, allowing Sidious to take his place and set the stages for a Sith-influenced government. After Padmé Amidala, queen of the Naboo, escaped the blockade, Maul was dispatched to follow her. He found her on Tatooine, where he had a short but intense duel with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Later, Maul was sent to Naboo, where he fought Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though he killed the Jedi Master, Maul underestimated Kenobi’s skill and was severed in half at the waist by the Padawan. Sidious would quickly replace Maul with a more powerful apprentice: the late Jinn's former Master, Dooku, who had fallen to the dark side, and whom Sidious dubbed Darth Tyranus. Surviving his defeat on Naboo, Maul returned to prominence in 20 BBY during the Clone Wars, during which he was sought out by his brother, Savage Opress, for training in the dark side and revenge on Kenobi. (Borrowed from Wookieepedia) Loadout: Lightsaber Abilities Arbiter (Ripa 'Moramee) Ripa 'Moramee was a Sangheili warrior of immense strength and skill- towering over his peers and kin with his huge size and ferociously demanding presence. At one point, he attempted to lead a military coup against his greaters, and while he was stronger, faster and more skilled than most of his race, his attempted insurrection fell flat, and he was capture. Rather than kill Ripa, it was decided to promote him to the rank of Arbiter within the Covenant- making him the Commander of the Covenant Forces during the Harvest Campaign. When he lead the Covenant on Harvest, he and his soldiers discovered a Forerunner artifact that lead them to a secluded Shield World that, when activated, would give the Covenant a massive fleet of Forerunner ships capable of wiping humanity and anyone else out entirely. However, to activate the Shield World, the Arbiter needed a human- leading him to kidnap UNSC scientist Ellen Anders. Her crewmates in the Pillar of Fire refused to abandon her and followed the Covenant to the Shield World, where the Arbiter was killed in a battle with the human Sergeant John Forge. Loadout: Energy Sword Plasma Grenade Plasma Rifle Rage Mode Camo X-factors Battle/Voting Information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place on Harvest. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends August 28th, 2013 Battle Ripa ‘Moramee stands over a holographic projection of a prophet, who was beginning a speech about an army of heretics that had been discovered. Ripa, interested in a new enemy, eagerly listened closer. Unexpectedly, the doors to his room began to open. Angered for the disturbance, Ripa turned to see what could matter more than the prophet’s speech. Standing there was a figure in a black robe. Slowly, the figure took off his hood and revealed his face. Maul smiled for a moment, before discarding the robe and drawing his lightsaber. Ripa grabbed his Plasma Rifle and took aim. Maul ignited one side of his lightsaber and deflected the volley of plasma bolts. Not long, the Rifle began to overheat. This was Maul’s chance. Using the Force to increase his speed, Maul sprinted towards the Arbiter. Swinging his lightsaber high, Maul was surprised when an energy blade met his own. Ripa shoved Maul back, giving him a chance to observe his adversary’s weapon. Maul did the same, interested in the Energy Sword’s design. He’d never seen a lightsaber like that, but perhaps it wasn’t a lightsaber. With a roar, Ripa charged at the Sith Lord, aiming for a de-heading blow. Maul instinctively parried, then the two locked blades. Thinking quickly, Maul activated the other end of his lightsaber and using a Force enhanced kick, drove Ripa back a few feet. Before the Sith could take advantage of the scenario, Ripa vanished. Maul looked to his surroundings, and turned as the elite slammed down with two Energy Swords. Maul’s lightsaber was split into pieces. Maul desperately aimed a punch, but the elite, motivated by pure rage, moved faster and thrusted his twin swords into Maul’s chest. Expert's Opinion Whilst Maul was a skilled duelest, Ripa was armed with more weaponry and could utilize them at a longer range. Ripa, being a general, was able to outwit Maul thanks to his use of camoflague. And although Maul had the upper hand at close range, Ripa could still hold his own and defeat him. Other Fights This Season *Battle 1-This one *Battle 2-Alamo Scouts vs Nazi Werwolves *Battle 3-Slenderman vs Voldemort *Battle 4-Hannibal Barca vs Boudica *Battle 5-Commander Shepard vs Issac Clarke (with Affectos) *Battle 6-Werebear vs SWAT *Battle 7-Delta Force vs Spetsnaz *Battle 8-Tadeusz Kosciuszko vs Toussaint Louverture *Battle 9-Knight vs Rajput Warrior *Battle 10-Crypid War: East vs West Category:Blog posts